


VID: Starman

by purplefringe



Category: Galaxy Quest (1999)
Genre: F/M, Fanvids, Festivids, Festivids 2016, Gen, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 11:33:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10875921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefringe/pseuds/purplefringe
Summary: There's a starman waiting in the sky / he's told us not to blow it 'cause he knows it's all worthwhileMade for Festivids 2016, to Starman by David Bowie.





	VID: Starman




End file.
